<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parole di carta by Martiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118546">Parole di carta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse'>Martiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically I just wanted to see a scene where Hawke support Fenris while he learns how to read, Dragon Age II - Act 2, Fenris and Hawke are still not together but they definitely have a crush for eachother, Fenris is learning to read and Hawke helps him out, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age II Quest - A Bitter Pill, Purple Hawke, mention of Danarius and Hadriana being bitches, mentions to Fenris' past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sospirò e spostò lo sguardo sulle pagine ancora incomprensibili del libro, stringendo un pugno sul legno duro del tavolo come se in qualche modo dovesse prepararsi a combattere contro i ricordi. Le poche memorie che gli erano rimaste della sua vita erano tutte cose che avrebbe dimenticato volentieri.<br/>“Mi dispiace...” sospirò, incrociando lo sguardo di Hawke “...devo sembrarti un ingrato. Apprezzo davvero il tuo regalo, solo che” esitò, abbassando lo sguardo sulle parole confuse “Hadriana me lo ripeteva sempre...” <br/>“Che cosa?”<br/>“Che sono stupido” [...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, fenhawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parole di carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DAOctober giorno otto. Wow se sono in ritardo! Ma che ci si può fare, la vita capita. <br/>#8 - Personaggio preferito | Fenris</p>
<p>note | Ambientata nell'Atto 2, prima della quest A Bitter Pill. Sti due scemi si piacciono ma non se lo sono ancora mai detto apertamente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[un po' di <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeGU_em4wgQ">musica</a> di accompagnamento]<br/>Buona lettura ～</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La frustrazione di Fenris era evidente. Le lettere si somigliavano tutte e dannato fosse chi aveva deciso che l'unica differenza tra una <em>O</em> ed una <em>A</em> in corsivo era solo un minuscolo gambino.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi scorrevano tra le righe con troppa velocità. Rincorrevano le parole in modo frettoloso e subito dovevano tornare indietro a ripescare il significato di quello che aveva cercato di leggere.</p>
<p>Non era il tipo di persona che riusciva a star troppo tempo seduta ad aspettare. L'attesa lo rendeva nervoso e paranoico.</p>
<p>“Non stiamo andando da nessuna parte con questa cosa!”</p>
<p>“Beh, se era una vacanza che volevi bastava chiedere” Hawke si alzò per ravvivare il fuoco e quando aggiunse un ciocco la legna crepitò in una piccola pioggia di scintille “Te l'avrei regalata al posto del libro. Saremmo potuti andare a fare un romantico picnic sulla costa tempestosa... io, tu, duemila banditi...”</p>
<p>Fenris scosse la testa e posò il libro aperto davanti a sé.</p>
<p>“Non era questo che intendevo...”</p>
<p>Afferrò l'orlo di una pagina tra le dita e la voltò solo per tornare subito indietro, quasi come se si stesse sincerando che le parole non fossero le stesse su ogni lato.</p>
<p>“Intendo dire che-” corrugò la fronte ed il suo viso si distorse in una smorfia “Ah, niente di tutto questo ha senso! Eppure ieri mi sembrava che-”</p>
<p>Lasciò andare la pagina con disappunto e batté un pugno sul tavolo, imprecando a denti stretti.</p>
<p>“<em>Fenhedis!</em> Questo maledetto libro!”</p>
<p>Hawke non disse niente. Rimase appoggiato con una spalla al camino, la sua figura lambita dalla luce proiettata dal focolare. Sembrava calmo, come sempre quando gli lasciava lo spazio per esprimere la sua ira.</p>
<p>Fenris era come una scintilla che si accende ed in un attimo può diventare fuoco, se alimentata... perciò era meglio lasciarlo scoppiare e poi spegnersi, senza mai cercare di contenerlo. La sua rabbia diventava di fiamme solo quando il suo cuore restava scottato da un incendio.</p>
<p>Fenris si rese conto con raggelante desolazione che la sua furia non era né per il libro, né per Hawke, anche se erano loro a doverla subire.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace...” sospirò, incrociando il suo sguardo. Le sue spalle si abbassarono e d'un tratto tutta la sua collera sembrò scemare in qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più triste “...devo sembrarti un ingrato. Apprezzo davvero il tuo regalo, solo che” esitò, abbassando lo sguardo sulle parole confuse “Hadriana me lo ripeteva sempre...”</p>
<p>“Che cosa?”</p>
<p>“Che sono stupido”</p>
<p>Fenris chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo, massaggiandosi la fronte “Non perdeva mai l'occasione per ricordarmi del divario che c'era tra di noi, di come la sua fosse una posizione di potere e la mia, quella di schiavitù... faceva di tutto per mettermi in imbarazzo, sapendo che io non avrei potuto replicare. Una volta, ricordo, Danarius mi mise all'entrata della sua magione durante una festa.... per spaventare i suoi ospiti, più che altro, e farli restare al proprio posto. Hadriana venne da me e mi diede una pergamena con su scritti i nomi di tutti gli invitati... mi ordinò di presentare ognuno di loro ad alta voce, scandendo bene i nomi. Sapeva perfettamente che non sapevo come farlo...”</p>
<p>Fenris era stato creato per essere un guerriero, un arma tra le mani del suo padrone. Gli era stato insegnato a non arretrare mai, a non temere alcun nemico... eppure ricordava ancora il panico provato nello stringere quella fine pergamena tra le dita, le lettere indecifrabili e gli sguardi aguzzi degli invitati... ma più di tutto ricordava la vergogna, l'impotenza, l'avvilente consapevolezza di non poter fare assolutamente niente per sfuggire alla propria miseria. Quando Danarius si era accorto della cattiveria di Hadriana aveva tolto la pergamena dalle mani di Fenris senza dare alcun rimprovero alla sua pupilla... e la cosa peggiore di tutta questa memoria, era ricordare quanto Fenris gli fosse stato <em>grato. </em></p>
<p>Sospirò e spostò lo sguardo sulle pagine ancora incomprensibili del libro, stringendo un pugno sul legno duro del tavolo come se in qualche modo dovesse prepararsi a combattere contro i ricordi. Le poche memorie che gli erano rimaste della sua vita erano tutte cose che avrebbe dimenticato volentieri.</p>
<p>“Scusami, non volevo tediarti con i miei racconti.”</p>
<p>“Hey” Hawke si staccò dal camino con un colpo di reni. La sua voce era calda come il crepitare del fuoco e gli si avvicinò con la stessa calma che gli aveva riservato ascoltandolo.</p>
<p>Si chinò su di lui per rubare tutta la sua attenzione e ci riuscì senza alcuno sforzo.</p>
<p>“...numero uno: chiunque fosse questa Hadriana... è una stronza.”</p>
<p>Fenris sbuffò in una piccola risata, rilassando i pugni chiusi.</p>
<p>“Una giusta osservazione”</p>
<p>“Numero due!” Hawke alzò gli indici di entrambe le mani in modo teatrale “Non sei affatto stupido. E prima che tu possa replicare ti voglio ricordare che magari non sai leggerne nessuna, ma parli non una, non due ma <em>tre</em><span> lingue in maniera fluente. Ricordi che colpo mi hai fatto prendere quando ti sei messo a parlare </span><em>qunlat </em><span>con l'Arishok così, di punto in bianco! Fenris, sono passati </span><em>tre anni </em><span>ed IO ancora fatico a masticare l'accento dei liberi confini! Bisogna dare tempo al tempo... ed ora leggiamo questa pagina!”</span></p>
<p><span>Hawke posò una mano sul libro aperto e lo trascinò verso di sé con entusiasmo... solo che poi si bloccò. </span>Fissò a lungo la pagina senza tradire alcuna emozione, tanto che Fenris spostò lo sguardo da lui al libro, perplesso.</p>
<p>“Hawke?” chiese.</p>
<p>“Ti stai concentrando troppo” rispose lui scuotendo una mano e lasciando andare il libro.</p>
<p>Gli fece segno di arretrare con la sedia e poi indicò le sue gambe.</p>
<p>“Posso?”</p>
<p>“Fare cosa?”</p>
<p>“Sedermi”</p>
<p>“La tua sedia è dall'altra parte del tavolo”</p>
<p>“Si, ma non ci sei tu sopra.”</p>
<p>Fenris sbuffò mal contenendo una risata.</p>
<p>“E questo come dovrebbe aiutarmi ad imparare a leggere?”</p>
<p>“Oh, non l'hai saputo? Emano- aspetta, com'era? -<em>vibrazioni di carisma e incredibile fascino</em>. E' tutto vero. L'ha scritto Varric.”</p>
<p>“Suona piuttosto posticcio...” lo contraddisse Fenris. Tuttavia si fece un po' più indietro lasciando ad Hawke lo spazio per accomodarsi sulle sue gambe. Lui accettò di buon grado, ma invece che sedersi composto allargò le cosce e si arrampicò su Fenris, accomodandosi sul suo bacino ed incastrando le proprie gambe al fianco delle sue per poterlo guardar in faccia.</p>
<p>“Così mi ucciderai. Non sei un peso piuma, Hawke”</p>
<p>“Di certo peso meno del tuo spadone!”</p>
<p>“Non credo proprio.”</p>
<p>“Si, ma il tuo spadone può fare questo?” chiese Garrett inarcando appena un poco la schiena in avanti e fissandolo a lungo negli occhi.</p>
<p>“...che cosa sarebbe?”</p>
<p>“E' il mio sguardo sensuale.”</p>
<p>“Non sta funzionando molto”</p>
<p>“Baby-”</p>
<p>“Così funziona anche meno”</p>
<p>“Aspetta, guarda meglio” gli si avvicinò, praticamente spingendogli la fronte contro la fronte.</p>
<p>Riempì lo spazio tra loro in un battibaleno e stranamente Fenris non si irrigidì per la vicinanza inaspettata. La presenza di Garrett era... <em>giusta. </em><span>Un piccolo tassello di un mosaico che non si era mai accorto di non essere riuscito a completare, un frammento di memorie più recenti e tutte positive, a differenza dei ricordi che macchiavano il suo passato.</span></p>
<p>“Hawke-”</p>
<p>“Lo senti adesso? Il <em>fascino...</em>”</p>
<p>“Sento più che mi stai spezzando le gambe”</p>
<p>“Ma in un modo sensuale o...?”</p>
<p>Fenris scosse la testa e sbuffò, afferrandogli il volto con entrambe le mani. I loro visi erano vicini ed il loro fiato calmo. Il fuoco ancora scoppiettava nel camino illuminando la semi oscurità della stanza.</p>
<p>“Non proprio, ma fa lo stesso...”</p>
<p>Si mosse sollevandolo senza problemi e la schiena di Hawke batté contro il tavolo. Subito Garrett spostò le braccia indietro per tenersi sollevato e la sua mano incespicò sulla superficie del tavolo frettolosamente, alla ricerca del libro. Lo trovò e lo ruotò su se stesso, poi si spostò di lato sforzandosi di non abbassare lo sguardo sulle pagine.</p>
<p>“Ok, pausa finita!” esclamò “Come ti senti? Pronto? Carico?”</p>
<p>“Sommerso da vibrazioni di carisma e incredibile fascino?” gli fece il verso Fenris appoggiando la schiena contro la sedia e riprendendo in mano il libro.</p>
<p>La sua fronte era di nuovo aggrottata nello sforzo di non lasciarsi abbattere. Abbassò lo sguardo sul libro e dopo appena un paio di parole lo ri-alzò su Hawke, sorpreso.</p>
<p>“Meglio?” sorrise lui.</p>
<p>Doveva esserlo di sicuro, poiché stavolta il titolo sulla copertina era nella posizione giusta. Hawke non se n'era accorto fino a che non aveva sbirciato le pagine del libro aperto sul tavolo... aperto <em>al contrario.</em> Non vi era alcun motivo di mortificare Fenris per il suo errore. Stava imparando, per lui ancora non tutte le lettere avevano un suono ed una forma che era capace di riconoscere.</p>
<p>Stranamente, ora le parole sembravano tutte al posto giusto. Tutte le lettere che aveva faticato a riconoscere adesso gli erano di nuovo familiari.</p>
<p>“Chissà come, Hawke, riesci sempre a capovolgere la situazione...” commentò Fenris con una punta di sorpresa ammirazione nella voce.</p>
<p>Hawke rise sincero, sedendosi di fronte a lui ed incrociando le mani sul tavolo.</p>
<p>“Sai, non avrei saputo dirlo meglio...”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>